


You are the one that i want

by MrDarkspring



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDarkspring/pseuds/MrDarkspring
Summary: Jaina challenged Sylvanas to a drinking contest to end the impass in peace negotationsThe next day they wake up in bed together and things look a lot differentAnd was that the little lion that left last night with Queen Talanji and if so , did he survive





	1. You are the one that i want

Jaina Proudmoore opened her eyes slowly, then shut them again. Her head ached, her mouth felt like something had died in it and she was knackered. She couldn’t remember last night past that eighth or ninth tankard she had downed. Why the hell had she thought that challenging the Banshee Queen to a Drinking contest would somehow end the deadlock in the negotiations was beyond her? “The fucking woman’s undead, it’s not like Alcohol would actually affect her is it” she thought to herself. She tried to turn over but found that something was on top of her. She risked opening her eyes again and looked down to see white hair sprawled over her chest, with two long blue ears poking out of it. Two things immediately came to mind. One, Sylvanas was on top of her and two, they were both naked. “Fuck” she hissed, as memories of last night came flooding back. They had both gotten drunk, Sylvanas drinking that strong shit that the forsaken brewed. They had sung Karaoke with Anduin and Talanji. The boy king and Queen of Zandalar had left together , while she was arm wrestling Sylvanas and finally Sylvanas had carried her like a bride back to her room , both of them giggling like school girls .Then she remembered it all . THEY. HAD. FUCKED. 

Sylvanas felt warm skin on her face and opened one eye, to see a hard nipple inches from her. She was laying on someone’s naked breasts. What the hell. Her head hurt and she slammed her eyes shut. What had happened? Then she remembered. She had accepted Proundmoore’s challenge and to make it fair, she had been drinking Skull hammer, that super strong cider from undercity. Anduin and Talanji had been with them at some point and she had sung Karaoke. Oh fuck how embarrassing. She had sung “you are the one that want”, in a duet with Proudmoore. Then they had arm wrestled and she had finally, somewhat unsteadily, taken the mage back to her room. Then she was hit with the realisation. THEY. HAD. FUCKED. 

Sylvanas opened her eyes again. That nipple was still there, taunting her with its succulence, with its hardness, as if it wanted her to take it in her mouth. She felt the other one under her ear. She had her head resting on Jaina’s breasts, which despite how she was feeling, made her smile at the memory of seeing then naked for the first time. She felt Jaina shift under her and the sudden jolt as Jaina’s mind obviously remembered the previous night’s activities. 

Jaina looked down as Sylvanas looked up, Bright blue eyes meeting bright red ones. “Good morning” Sylvanas said, smirking at the mage as her face went bright red. 

“We got drunk war chief.”

“Yes we did.  
“  
“We sang together.”

“Yes we did.”

“We ended up in your bed.”

“Yes we did.”

“Did, did you like it?”

“Yes I did." 

“I liked it too."

“Yes you did."

“Where does this leave us?”

“Still in my bed without our clothes on apparently."

Jaina looked at the war chief, who was still laying on her, her head still on Jaina’s chest. Sylvanas didn’t look like she was in any rush to move and Jaina surprised herself by realising, she didn’t want her too. “What do we do now?” Sylvanas finally moved, but not out of bed. Rather she crawled up, so she was next to Jaina, able to look each other in the face a bit more comfortably. Jaina rolled on her side so they were facing one another and felt Sylvanas’s leg move over her own. “We have to be back in the hall in about two hours, to resume the negotiations. I suggest we have a bath and do something about our headaches and breathe”. Jaina leaned closer to Sylvanas. “Yes we should, but you only have one bath tub and it would take too long to have separate baths” she said, a smile on her face. “Are you suggesting that we should continue what we started last night Proudmoore” Sylvanas asked, her lips turning up into a grin. 

After taking a potion to rehydrate themselves and sort out their headaches , they got into a warm steaming bath and both felt their limbs relax .Jaina was in front of Sylvanas , leaning back on the elf , Sylvanas head on her shoulder . “We might actually have to attend the meeting at some point “she said, giggling at Sylvanas’s snort. She felt the banshee queens arms around her grow a bit tighter. “I don’t want to leave this bath tub just yet, I’m finding the company rather pleasant”. She started to nibble Jaina’s shoulder and neck. “You’re terrible” Jaina said, making no effort to stop her. “Do you remember the little lion and Talanji? They left together. I wonder what they ended up doing?” Sylvanas said and Jaina started laughing. “ I hope she didn’t do what we did, she’d end up killing the poor boy”. Both of them burst out laughing. once they had calmed down , they got out of the bath and began it dry one another. “Guess we will find out soon enough”.


	2. Summer loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas and Jaina are not the only ones who fell into bed together

Anduin woke up, his face covered in his on saliva. “Oh fuck” he moaned, his head pounding. He rubbed the saliva from his chin and reached to the side of the bed to grab the glass of water on the table. He drank the cold water, feeling a lot better and as he put the glass back, he realised this was not his bed. He looked round to see the sleeping form of Queen Talanji lying next to him, her long purple hair around her shoulders. She was bigger and stronger than him but laying there on the bed, she looked beautiful, and that was something he never thought he would say about a troll. He racked his brains, trying to remember last night and how he came to be here. They had left after the meeting to watch Jaina and Sylvanas attempt to drink the other under the table. He has gotten up with Talanji and sung karaoke. “Oh by the light” he winced, remembering their rendition of summer loving. Then they had danced and left while Sylvanas and Jaina attempted to beat the other at Arm wrestling. They had gone straight to Talanji’s room and then he remembered completely. THEY .HAD .FUCKED. 

Queen Talanji woke up because of Anduins exclamation of “what the fuck”. She rolled over and saw the young king, naked on her bed. Her eyes looked him over, moving slowly down his strong, fit body, over his chest and stomach and to the part of him that she was really interested in. She looked down at herself and saw that she too was naked. “What da fuck “she said loudly, trying to remember last night. She had watched Sylvanas and Proudmoore try to outdrink the other and then she and the king had started drinking too. They had sung summer loving on Karaoke , they had danced , with his hands been all over her ,she recalled with a smile , then somehow they had ended up at her room , while the wat chief and lord Admiral were arm wrestling . In the time it took them to reach the bed from the door , they had stripped off , Anduin expressing surprise that she had hair , because he had never seen her without her headdress on , then they had kissed and explored each other’s body , then fell into bed and . By the loa, THEY. HAD. FUCKED. 

“Your highness.” 

 

“Yes high king.” 

 

“We had sex last night.” 

 

“Dat is true.”

 

“You were my first.” 

 

“You did well den.” 

 

“Did you like it?”

 

“Dat I did.” 

 

“What now?”

 

“We have a meeting soon. I suggest you and I get dressed and attend it.”

 

“We have a few hours yet.” 

 

“Dat is also true.” 

Then she rolled over and pulled him close, kissing him, her tongue in his mouth. Anduins hands wondered down her breasts, playing with the golden rings through her hard nipples. Talanji let out a moan of pleasure “Oh dat feels so good” she murmured as she reached down between his legs 

An hour or so later, they lay in the bath, water glistening on their skin. “We need to get dressed” , he said , his hand caressing the troll queens strong toned thigh as he kissed her again .“ dey can wait” she said , moving his hand up her thigh “ we still have time” . Anduin let her guide his hand and began to rub her, his thumb playing with the small ring he found there. “We will have to be quick” he said, kissing her harder, his fingers doing more than caressing her.

When Sylvanas stepped into the meeting hall, she spied Jaina already sitting at the table and winked at her, getting a smile in reply. They had decided to arrive separately, as not to arouse any suspicion about last night’s activities. She looked around the hall and noticed that Anduin, Talanji, Tyrande and Thalyssra were not yet present and decided to forget been subtle. Instead she walked over to Jaina and sat next to her, leaning in and kissing her full on the lips, a kiss that Jaina reciprocated, even though she was surprised Sylvanas had changed the plan. 

Sylvanas sat back, smiling at the shocked expressions of those around her, especially her sister Alleria. Vereesa on the other hand smiled and gave her the thumbs up and it was then that she noticed Kalira was sitting next to Vereesa, smiling and holding her sisters hand. “Looks like we are not the only ones then “she said, returning the thumbs up as Jaina leaned on her. 

A short while later, Tyrande and Thalyssra entered the room, looking a bit flustered until they noticed Anduin and Talanji’s absence and the fact that Jaina was practically in Sylvanas’s lap and Vereesa was holding hands with one of Sylvanas’s dark rangers. They slowed down and sat next to one another, Thalyssra giving Sylvanas a smile.  
Finally Queen Talanji and King Anduin entered the hall together. Although they did not touch, the look she gave him as they sat down was obvious to everyone. “Perhaps sorting out this peace treaty isn’t going to be that difficult” Sylvanas whispered to Jaina.


	3. greased lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> people are getting engaged , suprising some of them

Before the meeting could start Queen Talanji stood up. The first thing everybody noticed was that she was not wearing her headdress and had let her long purple hair hang lose around her shoulders . Some of them, particularly Sylvanas and Jaina, also noticed the love bites on her neck, as she was wearing less jewellery. “Before we begin, I have an announcement. Last night da high king and I, we mated and under Zandalari custom, dat means I am now his and he be mine”. Genn spat his drink across the table. While Anduin himself started coughing. Sylvanas buried her head into Jaina’s shoulder, trying to stifle a laugh. 

 

The rest of the alliance and Horde leaders managed to maintain a façade of decorum, as Talanji sat next to her future husband, who meekly went along with it, seeing as he could not think of a diplomatic way out of it. Jaina pinched Syvlanas’s leg under the table, trying to get her to stop laughing. Luckily they were distracted by Tyrande standing. “Let me be the first to offer congratulations to you both. Your union should be an example of us all, of how our two factions can put the past behind us and unify for the common good”. Genn tried not to have a fit, while Lor’themar simply hid his smile with his hand. Gallywix was silent as he was trying to figure out how to turn a profit from this development and the rest just murmered their agreement with Tyrande. 

 

“Fuck, fuckidy fuck fucking fuck” Anduin screamed in his head “Fuck, fuck fuck” How was he supposed to deal with this. He had not made any promises, he had been fucking drunk, and she had been drunk. No one mentioned anything about marriage. He tried to calm himself, his mind wondering back to last night, to seeing her naked for the first time. Ok so she was much taller than him, had a pointed nose and grey skin, could break him in half but, but he had found her attractive, beautiful even. And he couldn’t deny that she was a brilliant lover, not that he had much experience, but still. And it would make this peace treaty more binding. At the very least, if Sylvanas decided to resume hostilities, she would have to do so without most of her navy. 

 

He was broken from his thoughts by Talanji kissing him and her hand wondering up his thigh, into his lap. He tried not to yelp as she rubbed his manhood through his robes and he looked round. No one else had noticed, they were all too busy talking amongst themselves. Except Jaina and Sylvanas. Jaina had a slightly amused look on her face, Sylvanas was pissing herself laughing. Anduin smirked at her. 

 

Anduin smirked at her. Sylvanas didn’t like what that meant. Before she had time to wonder, the King stood up and asked for silence. He looked round the room. “As my future wife has said, I am now hers and she is mine. This marriage will bind our two factions closer and perhaps be a symbol of peace between us and as High Priestess Tyrande has said, it should set an example. Which is why I am glad to say it is one that the war chief and lord Admiral have decided to follow and I congratulate them both”. 

Sylvanas stopped laughing and glared at Anduin. “You mother fu” she said before she was interrupted by Jaina’s lips pressing against her own. Once Jaina was sure she wouldn’t make a scene, she stopped kissing her and smiled at Anduin. “Yes we feel that more than one union between our two factions would strengthen the treaty that much more” but her looked told Anduin “I will get you for this you little shit”. 

 

Tyrande looked at Thalyssra and the first arcanist nodded. “Then, we too shall follow this example” she said, holding Thalyssra’s hand. Unlike Anduin and Talanji or Sylvanas and Jaina, Tyrande and Thalyssra were actually in love and had been for some time. So taking this step to make their union official was not a problem. 

After the meeting, Anduin took Talanji into a side chamber, away from everyone else. “Why did you not say anything about this tradition last night” he asked. She smiled at him. “Because dis tradition does not exist, I made it up”. Anduin’s face went red but before he could explode, Talanji pulled him close and kissed him passionate, her hand reaching between his legs and rubbing him. “Dis is the best way to secure peace” she whispered, putting his hand on her breasts. Anduin tried to argue but she kissed him again and now her hand was down his breeches, gripping his manhood. He moaned loudly. “Ok but if I am going to be your husband, we need to work on our communication” he managed to say, before she knelt in front of him. “By the light” he almost shouted.


	4. hopelessly devoted to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> love is in the air?

Sylvanas kicked the door open and stormed into her room, followed by a concerned Jaina. “ that fucking little piece of wet shit , I don’t care about the treaty , I’m going to fucking gut him slowly , bring him back as a forsaken and then gut him slowly again , little mother fucker” . Jaina took hold of Sylvanas’s hands and the Banshee Queen looked at her. “And what are you doing”, she asked. Jaina pulled her close and kissed her, but Sylvanas pushed her away. “Fuck sake Proudmoore , the little lion has just made sure we have to get married and we can’t get out of it because now everyone expecting it as part of the fucking treaty” . Sylvanas punched the wall, leaving a big fist shaped dent in the plaster. “What if I want this” Jaina said quietly. Sylvanas’s ears shot up and she slowly turned back to the mage. “Why would you want this” she asked. Jaina sat on the bed and looked at the floor. “Because I love you” she mumbled. “Pardon” replied Sylvanas, more from shock than the fact that Jaina was speaking so softly. “I love you” Jaina repeated “I have ever since I saw you in Silver moon, before you died, before you became blue”. 

Jaina suddenly stopped talking and looked quizzically at Sylvanas. “Why are you blue anyway? Every other dark ranger is pale?” Sylvanas went to speak, then realised she didn’t know the answer to that. After a pause she just said “Because I’m sad, now don’t change the subject. You love me”? Jaina nodded. “And you are happy to marry me”? Again Jaina nodded. Sylvanus sat on her bed next to Jaina. “Well fuck me” she said. “I’m happy to do that too” Jaina replied, taking the undead elf’s hand. Sylvanas looked at her. “I felt for you too, back when I was alive. But this” and she pointed at herself, “this changed things. I don’t know if I can love now”. Jaina kissed her. “You can or we wouldn’t be here talking about it” she said, pulling her down onto the bed. 

Tyrande sat on her bed, stroking Thalyssra’s long white hair. “How do you think Malfurion will take it” she asked? “Given that he is running around dark shore fucking any night elf willing to open their legs to him, I really don’t give a shit” she replied. “All I care about is you. This war is over. To keep the peace we need to have things that will draw the Horde and Alliance together”. Thalyssra looked at her lover. “And revenge against the banshee Queen”? Tyrande sighed, “She saved the people before she burned my home and she has returned them now we are at peace. Yes many good soldiers died in this pointless war. But they died on both sides and while I lay the blame at her feet, as soon as that fish faced fuck Azshara turned up with old squid guts in tow, she stopped the war. I will not get to have vengeance but I will get to see peace”. She leaned in and kissed Thalyssra, “Besides which, if we keep fighting, I may end up having to kill you when I’d much rather be fucking you my love”. 

Genn stood in front of Anduin, ranting. “How could you be so bloody stupid? She’s a fucking troll for fuck sake. You know trolls. Big ugly bastards with tusks and weird fingers and toes. She looks like she had an accident in a sausage factory. And what even are those bits on her skin that look like bits of broken paving”? Anduin stood up “Enough, that is my future wife you are insulting Genn. And this is the best option for us. You do realise if I marry Talanji, if Sylvanas double crosses us, she has lost most of her fleet and we will have the Zandalari on our side. And if that is the case, the dark spear will most likely defect to us as well. It’s a win win situation”. Genn looked like he was about to give up but then said “Yes but that means you will have to fuck her again”. 

Anduin thought back to last night and how much he had enjoyed her, a smile appearing on his face. “Don’t fucking tell me enjoyed it” Genn said, his mouth dropping open. Anduin smiled. “I’ll have you know her tusks are just the right width to rub either side of my co...” Genn put his hand up to the king. That was more than he needed to know. He walked out of the room, resigned to the fact that the high Queen of the Alliance was going to be a fucking troll. Anduin sat down and thought about it. Talanji had pulled a fast one on him to be sure and he could not back out now, but she was strong and fierce and protective of what was hers. And he didn’t find her ugly in any way. He actually longed for when he would be able to see her again. Fuck, had he fallen in love with her?

Kalira and Vereesa sat on their bed, kissing each other. “Well this has turned out for the best hasn’t it” Vereesa said, rubbing her lover’s nipples. Kalira smiled. “ oh totally my heart, if those idiots had ever found out how long we’ve been seeing each other , we would both be for it . But now we can officially be together and fuck as much as we want. It’s brilliant” Kalira moved down her lover’s body, until her head was between her thighs. “I love you” Vereesa moaned, as Kalira started to lick her. “I love you too” came the muffled reply.


	5. i got chills they're multiplying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin and Talanji get married ( rewrite as i wasnt happy with first attempt . Chaper is short)

Talanji had agreed to the wedding taking place in Stormwind, on the condition that a troll priest performed the ceremony and it was done in the traditional Zandalari manner. Anduin agreed and so found himself on his wedding day, before the leaders of the horde, alliance, his friends and family, wearing nothing but a thin white robe, exchanging vows with the Queen of Zandalar on the grass outside the castle. As they finished exchanging their vows, the priest announced that they were now Husband and wife and then said “Now ya may fuck de bride”. Anduin blinked. “ excuse me” he said , not sure he had heard correctly , then his eyes widened as Talanji shrugged off her robe , revealing her tall naked body , the rings in her nipples larger than her usual ones and connected by a length of thin chain to each other and the ring in her clit . “In Zandalar, the new king takes his Queen on da alter, to show their willing, to bless da marriage in the eyes of the loa, to show his vitality” she said loudly so everyone could hear. 

The congregation was silent, except for the sounds of Sylvanas trying to suppress her laughter. “But in deference to you and your human customs, we shall do into private. She took Anduins hand and lead him to the back of the pavilion that had been set up once out of sight of everyone else. “Is this another tradition you made up” he whispered. She smiled back at him and said “Would I do that me husband “all innocently. Anduin thought a second. He had said he would follow her traditions and she was naked in front of him and he was getting aroused. “OK “he said loudly and stripped off, his manhood rampant in front of him . Talanji climbed onto the cousion that lay on the grass , spreading her legs and laying back. “Take me husband, conquer me “she screamed,” let the loa blessed our union”

Sylvanas was crying, she was laughing that much. Oh this was justice if ever there was such a thing. She didn’t see Jaina's scowl or the look she was giving her. She did not notice the ice forming around Jaina’s finger until Jaina trust it down her breeches, into her folds. Sylvanas stopped laughing, her ears shooting up, her face a mixture of surprise and pleasure as her wife to be, slid her cold finger into her slit. Jaina smiled as Sylvanas started purring and she tried not to listen to the sounds coming from the pavilion 

Some of the congregation were getting into the spirit of things. Kalira and Vereesa pretty much were making out at the back of the hall as were Lorna Crowley and Tess Greymane. Tyrande and Thalyssra had left, teleporting to their room, eager to take each other. Eventually the newlyweds finished with Anduin’s cry of “for the alliance “echoing around the park along with Talanji's satisfied moans. And then everyone left as quickly as possible.

Jaina teleported into her room, her icy finger still in Sylvanas, their clothing appearing in a pile next to them. She kissed Sylvanas hard, her other hand squeezing the banshee’s hard bud as she pushed another finger inside her. Sylvanas pulled her onto the bed, licking her finger before rubbing it between Jaina’s arses cheeks while her other hand reached down between her thighs. “I fucking want you” Sylvanas gasped as they fingered one another, “but don't get any ideas for our wedding”.


	6. We go together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas and Jaina get married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of smut and tenderness

Sylvanas looked at the dress, then at Kalira and Anya. “You’re fucking kidding me,” she said, “I’ve never worn a dress in my life and you want me to wear this. She picked it up and looked at it critically. “How am I supposed to fight in this, one wrong move and my tits will fall out and I’ll trip over the bloody thing”?

Kalira sighed. “You’re getting married, not going to war for belore’s sake Sylvanas. And have you seen what you normally wear? The fact that you have come off every battlefield with your tits still covered disappoints…surprise’s all of us”. Sylvanas glared daggers at her rangers. Wondering why she had let them choose what she was going to wear. Still, it was too late now. She was getting married soon and had nothing else she could put on. For a moment she entertained the thought of getting married naked but knew Jaina would kill her. 

Jaina looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress was long and beautiful, white with silver highlights. A corset upper half that hugged her figure without been too restrictive and gave her plenty of cleavage without been indecent and long flowing skirt lower part that gave her freedom of movement, yet still showed off the shape of her hips. Her hair was tied up with blue and silver ribbons.” you look beautiful” her mother said, taking her arm.

Sylvanas turned as the music started playing and watched open-mouthed as her future wife walked down the aisle with her mother. “Holy shit,” said Kalira as Sylvanas stood there staring, unable to take her eyes from Jaina or even speak. Jaina smiled as she got closer and Kalira reached around Sylvanas head, pushing her mouth closed. Sylvanas took Jaina’s hand and stood next to her in front of Lady Liadrin. “As soon as we can get away” she whispered, “I’m so going to fuck you”. Jaina smiled and whispered back “I’m not wearing any underwear”. She stifled a laugh at Sylvanas’s blush and held her hand tighter. 

Jaina didn’t remember much of the ceremony, only the end when Sylvanas kissed her. It was not a kiss of lust or want but filled with love and tenderness that surprised Jaina but was not unwelcome. The Reception went off without a hitch. It seemed that even those who hated one another had put aside that hate for the wedding. Genn even danced with Sylvanas, although he did tell her if she hurt Jaina, he would eat her and then went bright red when Sylvanas said she was up for a threesome anytime. Sylvanas’s speech did leave Jaina with tears in her eyes, as the Banshee Queen admitted publicly for the first time, that she was deeply in love with Jaina and only wished that she had seen it years ago.   
Then they finally got to leave their guest behind and be alone.

 

Jaina pulled Sylvanas’s dress down, finally letting her breasts free of the material they had been fighting all night, her fingers brushing against hard nipples as she kissed her wife’s neck, gently biting her. Sylvanas wriggled out of her dress completely and then started to unlace the back of Jaina’s and soon both women were standing naked, hands running over each other’s bodies. “I…I love you Jaina”, Sylvanas said, before gently biting Jaina’s breast, her tongue flickering over the mages hard nipple. Jaina leaned back against the wall, her hand holding Sylvanas hair. “I love you to my Queen” she gasped, feeling Sylvanas’s fingers between her legs, running up her slit and circling her swollen clit. “ Oh by the tides” Jaina exclaimed as those fingers then pushed inside her wet folds and began to thrust in and out of her. She squeezed her wife’s hard peaks as Sylvanas fingered her and they kissed one another, tongues and teeth fighting for dominance. Jaina slipped her fingers between her wife’s thighs and they pushed their hips against each other hands, moaning loudly as they pleasured one another. Jaina managed to teleport them to the bed and she climbed around so that her face was between Sylvanas’s thighs and her thighs were either side of Sylvanas’s face. Tongues joined fingers as they tasted one another, carrying their clits while their fingers curled inside. “I’m…going …to …oh tide….fuck” Jaina managed to say, as she felt herself peak and Sylvanas began to tremble beneath her. Jaina cast a quick spell and both of them felt the others pleasure, before crying out loudly as they cum, the amount of pleasure washing over them increased by Jaina’s spell.

 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they came back down from their sexual high, and Jaina lay next to her wife, kissing their taste from each other’s lips and they cuddled up close. “I’m so glad we got drunk that night Dalah’surfal , dalah’alah” Sylvanas said, kissing Jaina tenderly. “I love you so much”. Jaina smiled and pulled Sylvanas closer, their bodies molding into one another. “I will always love you as long as the stars do shine my Queen” she replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dalah’surfal , dalah’alah = my love , my light


End file.
